


Unfriendly Fire

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG-13, character: cliffjumper, character: sideswipe, character: sunstreaker, genre: action, genre: angst, genre: drama, verse: shattered glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Sunstreaker really hates that anyone, particularly that doppelganger Cliffjumper gets his brother’s attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfriendly Fire

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** Shattered Glass  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Cliffjumper(G1)  
>  **Warnings:** Violence
> 
>  **Notes:** A prompt from hareku. The request can be found [here](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/191244.html?thread=3072780#t3072780).
> 
>  **The Prompt:** _Cliffjumper/Sides/Sunny SG jealousy_

Sunstreaker watched, seething as Sideswipe laughed.

“Just hold still. You don’t want the Lost trailing us because you were too prideful.”

Cliffjumper’s snorted echoed through the ruins to where Sunstreaker hid.

The disgusting, annoying, little- Sunstreaker bit back a growl. What was so great about that minibot? Sideswipe was always guarding him on the battlefield, and they laughed and joked on patrols. His _brother_ abandoned him. _Never_ had his own damn _twin_ bothered to show Sunstreaker such attention. Such care.

Before he could stop himself, Sunstreaker aimed his blaster, then screamed a curse as something, some sense, some sound -he didn’t care!- gave him away. Sideswipe and Cliffjumper dove for cover, the blaster bolts fizzing and sizzling, leaving black marks against the wall as Sunstreaker just kept firing.

He rounded a corner and shrieked in frustration that there was no sign of either mech.

“I hate you! I _hate_ you!”

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
